There are many excellent compositions on the cosmetic market, the great part of which is based on synthetic elements. The skin regenerating compositions mainly due to their fat and water content improve the condition of the skin. Recently also the use of active ingredients of plant origin is discussed. Because of the great variety of the active ingredients of plant origin only the following are mentioned as examples: grape, palm, fruit of the cocoa tree, gingko leaf (German Patent specifications Nos. 1,492,023, 1,492,118, 1,492,148, 1,617,365, 1,767,098 and 2,232,733). But the plant residues obtained during the processing of agricultural cultivated plants and mainly waste in the preserves industry have not been examined in view of their applicability in the cosmetic industry.
The aim of the present invention was to find new active ingredients of plant origin for use in the cosmetic industry.
Another aim of the present invention was to find plant parts obtained as waste during the processing of agricultural cultivated plants which can be used as active ingredients in cosmetic compositions.